My Dirty Little Secret Tom Riddle One Shot
by AilishRose
Summary: Melissa finds out just how infamous the 16-year-old Tom Riddle is...


My Dirty Little Secret – Tom Riddle

This is based on Frank Dillane's sexy portrayal of Tom Riddle as a teenager (Half-Blood Prince)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only own Melissa 

It was her first lesson; potions. The dungeons were pretty creepy but the mood in the classroom was still excitable. Once the teacher had entered, everyone chose their own seat. Although she was pretty and liked by many, Melissa kept herself to her quiet self and took the seat right at the back of the room near the door.

"Hello class, I am Professor Turnbolt and for our first lesson I will be teaching you the basics of Potions." He said with a smile.

"Well at the least the people are nice, even if the surroundings aren't" she thought, before spotting someone leaning on the wall just to the left of her. She hadn't noticed him when she had come in, and it seemed neither did most of the class did as a couple of them eyed him up, as if he had been camouflaged into the cold stone walls. His arms were crossed against his broad chest and he looked down across the sea of new faces. He was in the normal school uniform but a gleaming prefects badge was pinned into the right breast of his blazer.

"Tom, would you mind getting some basic supplies from the store; it seems I've forgotten them" Prof. Turnbolt called from over his shoulder as he wrote on the board. The older student made for the door but was stopped by the teacher's voice.

"Oh, you should bring someone with you so you don't have to make two trips....you there," she prayed it wasn't her he had pointed out but caught sight of the finger directed at her, "just follow Tom, he'll show you where to go." She sighed and got off her stool, head down, and followed Tom out of the door and up a flight of stairs to the ground floor.

Once they were walking through Hogwarts and quite a fast pace, Tom's pace, she couldn't help but look up at him. His had a strong, determined expression, like he just wanted to get there and back as fast as he could. His sharp, gray blue eyes were looking straight ahead and his nose was quite prominent but still fit his handsome, porcelain face. They made a sharp turn into a wide corridor with old tapestries covering alcoves. She looked down to his lips. They were full and pursed together. They looked very soft and smooth for a boy's lips, she couldn't help but want to lean over and kiss th-

"Would you mind not staring at me for the rest of the journey?" Tom asked sternly, Melissa going tomato red, she was sure he smirked because of it. They stopped outside a small, very old wooden door, Tom opened it and led her into a large cupboard full of bottles and boxes that smelt both strange and wonderful.

Tom immediately grabbed a small cardboard box from a shelf and shoved it into her arms.

"What is your name girl?" he asked her as if he was ten years older than her, rather than two.

"Melissa." She replied quietly, he would have to talk to her much more nicely if he was to get anything more out of her.

"I am Tom. Tom Riddle." He said proudly, whilst filling the box she held with various filled bottles.

Sirens came on in her head. So this was him, the-

"-infamous Tom Riddle." Melissa accidentally said out loud. She saw his movements come to a halt and Melissa was sure she saw a slight smirk on his face as he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

His piercing blue eyes bore into her sparkling green ones.

"Infamous you say? How so?" he asked, still smirking.

"Oh well.." here came the embarrassing blush again. "Quick, think of something!" she shouted in her head.

"I just heard your name mentioned in a passing convocation."

Perfect.

Tom turned to face her with his hands neatly clasped behind him, looking very much unconvinced. Not so perfect.

"Well Melissa, I don't think that's it. You have to know that I'm very good at...reading people." Tom said bluntly. "What have you heard about me, in all your stupid, girly convosations?"

Melissa's temper flared up at this; being a Ravenclaw, she hated been thought of as stupid in any circumstances.

"I've heard of your arrogance, lack of respect and complete and utter cruelty towards other students. You're no more than self-righteous stuck-up prick!!"

Sooner than the words had came flying out of her mouth, she wished she could have caught them mid-air and bundled them back in. Especially on seeing the look on Tom's face. His eyes could have burnt holes into her head.

But his face quickly returned to his normal proud expression and then he was stood a couple of inches away from her in a flash. Melissa jumped, causing her to drop the box, it came down with frightening clatter on the floor between them. He was determined to get the truth, as usual.

Melissa didn't know what she was scared of more, how close he was to her or how calm he appeared, even though she had just broken a dozen potion boxes.

"Now, that is also a lie, correct?" Correct indeed. She nodded.

"So," now his ducked lower so his haunting yet fine-looking face was inches from her, "what have you really heard about," he smirked again, "my 'infamous' self, that you wish to hide so much?"

Melissa could have died right there, she couldn't repeat what her dear friend Yvette 'the flirt', had said.

Now adrenaline was rushing through Melissa's veins and as they stood face to face, she didn't know if he was going to kiss her or spit on her, neither would be very surprising to her, after hearing some of the strange rumours about him. But with this hormone came a feeling she hadn't felt bubbling up inside her for a long time; lust. She could see why all the girls whispered about him.

"Well Tom," she said as coyly as possible, knowing that flirting may get her out of such an awkward situation and flat out announced; "My friend told me that you were devilishly handsome and had such charm that you could melt anyone in sec-"

Before she could finish her sentence, their lips were now pressed together, hard. Melissa wasn't that shocked; more very pleased, as lust consumed her.

She tried to wrapped her arms around his lean body but found they were pinned hard above her head, crushed against the wooden shelves.

Tom knew he wasn't the type to capture a girl in a romantic kiss, but he couldn't deny himself such a beauty, so deciding to play it rough. He raked his hands through her long chestnut hair and down the sides of her slim body, her hands staying above her head, holding a shelf tightly. He fast lips slid down to her neck and proceeded to suck and bite, drawing a long moan from Melissa. He grabbed her rear end tightly and brought their bodies closer, so very close, and Melissa shoved off his heavy blazer. Suddenly, Tom's bites and his groping hands became much rougher and erratic; Melissa panicked and used all her strength to push Tom off her.

The sight of him made Melissa giggle slightly, he looked very different to his usual calm state. His head was a mess of soft, black hair, above his flushed face. A tie hung limply round his neck, with a couple of the buttons on his crisp white shirt had been ripped off, exposing a peek of his smooth chest.

"What!?" he asked breathlessly.

Melissa smoothed her hair and skirt down.

"Could you..."she observed his dark, questioning look, "not be so rough, you kinda...hurt me". The last part came out in a whisper. Tom continued to stare, then did something she would probably never hear him do again. He apologised.

"I'm sorry for hurting you; you see I haven't been intimate with a girl in, in quite a while." His head hung low as if in shame. But what she didn't know about, what the smirk he hid. His charm had never failed him as he saw Melissa's face soften.

"Hey come on, not even from your group of giggling fan-girls?" she replied, a smile creeping into her face.

Tom scoffed, and then moved close to her, a seductive smirk on his lips.

"Now why would I want one of them?" They were now chest to chest again, their hands roaming softly around each-other, and Melissa inhaled Tom's delicious scent; a soft, musky cologne.

"Why would I want them..." he repeated right next to her ear; she shivered,

"...when I can keep a dirty little secret like you?"

And with that their lust for each other became too much and their lips met again passionately. Melissa was certainly glad Tom had put a silencing charm on the store cupboard that lesson..


End file.
